


The Brightest Firefly in the Jar

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ballycastle Bats - QLFC - Season 6 - Chaser 3 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Hormones, Humour, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Marriage, Minor Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Pregnant, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Snamione; add hormones and unresolved issues and trouble is sure to brew. But remember: 'Every cloud has a silver lining'





	The Brightest Firefly in the Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lylet - AlwaysObviously](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lylet+-+AlwaysObviously).



> Posted as Chaser 3 of the Ballycastle Bats for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.
> 
> Prompts: Title of a team mates story 'The Brightest Witch of her Age'
> 
> Optional Prompts:  
> Family [genre]  
> The Brightest - copeland [song]  
> 'Every cloud has a silver lining' [dialogue]

Brightest Firefly in the Jar

Hermione was propped up in bed, her hair tied in a messy knot. Beside her was a precariously balanced bottle of ink, and she absent-mindedly fingered a long emerald green quill in her right hand; she sat engrossed, reading a large stack of parchments. Beside her was her husband, the last man on earth she thought she could ever love, let alone marry. His dark hair was still damp from the shower, the scent of soap mixed with his natural musk. His long pale fingers gently held a crimson quill, with his inkpot sitting gently beside him; Severus was marking assignments and as such the quill was continually dipping and scribbling all over the essays in front of him. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

As Severus shifted on the bed and his long-fingered hand inadvertently caressed her smaller one. Hermione refused to be the one to put this right - _again!_ She closed her eyes and shifted away slightly, trying to focus on her work - but as always she was distracted by the silent man beside her. He never tried to fix things. It was almost like he could take or leave her. How can a marriage based on such indifference even work? Before she knew it a silent, angry tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't remember anymore," he spoke in a whisper.

"You don't remember what?" she asked, her tone was stiff and guarded.

"I don't know what we fought about, and I don't know why we are in bed, sat in silence, seething."

"Have you ever thought maybe that's the problem? You don't understand, Sev!" she paused, "You think you're so perfect, but you are not; you are arrogant, I know all your imperfections! I wish you could see that what you do to people, it hurts."

"You do realise I could take a tiny peek and have the right answer for you, but I don't, I thought married people talked." He added snidely. "You see, dear wife of mine, I know all of _your_ imperfections too, and as smart as you are, you can't see what's staring you in the face."

"People might call me the brightest witch of my age-"

"Please don't quote Lupin and Black to me," he said, seething.

"My point is, I cannot explain everything to you! I thought I married an intelligent man... maybe Ron _would_ have been a better choice!"

"Was that supposed to be a low blow? I can assure you I am in no way jealous of the ginger-haired dunderhead. He doesn't know his arse from his elbow," he sneered.

"Don't speak about Ron like that! He is family!" she bellowed. He always remained quiet during their arguments, but Hermione couldn't contain her emotions so easily. "And we can't all rise above such blows as you do; some of us get hurt," she whispered, hinting at the source.

"I have never tried to make you jealous - in any way; there isn't anyone that could cause you to feel any jealousy. This entire situation is a mystery to me." He shook his head impatiently, "serves me right..." he trailed off mumbling about younger witches.

"There's no one? Really? How can you sit next to me and say that?" The tears took over now. She was already out of bed, pacing the room, her eyes never leaving his.

Silence descended on the room again, though it wasn't as uncomfortable now; Severus had placed his quill and parchments to one side and watched Hermione with a furrowed brow.

"How anyone ever thought you were the brightest witch of your age is beyond me. I assume you mean Lily; the friend I alienated with a racial slur, who then married my worst enemy, and has been dead for over twenty years?" Severus rattled off his eyes had widened in surprise.

Hermione turned away pacing, arms wrapped around her swollen stomach.

"Is it hormones?" he asked squeamishly.

"No, you can't just say 'it's hormones' anytime you think you're right!" she yelled, her voice raising an octave. "Sometimes, I get to be right!"

"Then I don't understand, there is no competition between you and Lily Evans," he replied, again, completely missing the point.

"Exactly," she whimpered, she picked up a pillow and made her way out of the room. "There isn't an ounce of competition."

"Wait? Where are you going?" He slipped from under the sheets and pulled her back into the room. "How can you possibly be jealous of Lily? She was never mine."

"No, she's just a woman that hurt you so deeply you joined an evil dictator in a misguided attempt to impress her; a woman that you loved so much that you risked your life to save her, you betrayed the most dangerous dark wizard there was - for her. And even when she was gone, you spent your life focused only on keeping her son safe, because you loved her that much. Always? That's what you said isn't it?" The tears streamed down her face.

"Hermione..." he began uneasily, "I'm married to you, I don't know what else to say."

"It's crazy isn't it?" She paced around the room, "When I found out what you did for Harry, your love for Lily - it changed the way I saw you. You're still an arrogant, sarcastic, grouchy man. But I saw more, and that changed so much during that eighth year at Hogwarts; your conversation, the softness in you that came through once in a bloody blue moon. It all started with her, and now it's her that makes me question how much you can love me. It's her that makes me wonder if this is the son you want - the family that you want." She hurriedly wiped tears from her cheeks.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands - his teeth ground together as he tried to understand what had gone wrong. The fight had started earlier in the afternoon.

 

* * *

Severus had been complaining about the incompetence of his students;

He whined and moaned that he was wasted teaching dunderheads how to dispel a Boggart. And then he said something stupid;

"I hate children!" he had hissed the words when he picked up yet another piece of parchment that he could barely read, let alone mark. Her head had flitted up, her eyes meeting his; her eyes had said it all. Her arms curled protectively around her distended stomach as she had moved away from him.

"Merlin, Sev! I'm standing here while you tell me that you hate kids, and I can't even see my feet" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he rabbited automatically. It had taken him a long time to get used to that sentence, but with a temper and sense of humour like his, and a wife that won't let things go, he had to learn.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"When have you seen me fawn over little brats?" he had replied cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh God," she sobbed.

"Hermione, calm down, no need to be so upset, it's just your hormones." Came his somewhat biting and sarcastic attempt at calming the situation.

"I am your wife; I am pregnant, you hate kids... It's not my bloody hormones, this is realisation!" she paused, "- and you're wondering why I'm upset?"

"I wouldn't hate my kids though would I?" he added with a roll of his eyes.

"How do I know? What if you treat my son the same way I have seen you treat students?" she questioned haughtily. "The statistics on child cruelty state that they're more likely to be harmed by friends and family-"

"HERMIONE." He interrupted her, raising his voice was a rarity. "Stop. Okay, you're becoming hysterical." He raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry, it's just hormones..." he added again. "Give it five minutes, and you'll be either happy or horny, either would be an improvement."

"Severus, this is not hormones, stop going on and on about bloody hormones!"

"I read a book, and it's a scientific fact. I understand you don't want to hear it right now when the mood swings come; I'll be prepared; I'll comfort you appropriately when fits of tears make a show." He paused, looking at her incredulous face, "Only because the book said that I should be understanding." He muttered.

"Severus, I know about hormones - it's not hormones! I am frightened about what happens when the baby comes, and you don't want it, don't like it, or even hate it."

"Smartest witch of her age and you can't even see what's right in front of you!" he mocked. "I read a book on hormone levels, Hermione, I am pretty sure it's safe to say that I am on board." he consoled in a bored tone, his attention still on the parchment in front of him.

When he'd looked up, he saw Hermione had relaxed somewhat; though her eyes still had tears threatening to fall. 'Bloody hormones.'

"Do you want me to tell you something that might set your mind at rest?" he asked in the same bored tone.

"Yes. Yes, I really would." She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and sat next to her husband.

"So that you know, this conversation is about to get creepy."

"As long as it's honest creepy," she whispered as she nuzzled into his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Seriously, you're saying this isn't hormones? I have had tears, anger, and now rubbing yourself up against me like a needy kitten!"

"Okay, so maybe hormones are exacerbating the situation, but I'm still right! Now you were telling me something creepy that would make this all better!" she whined.

"Okay. The real reason I hated Harry so much..." he paused, his features stiffen uncomfortably, that's how she knew this was both an honest and very vulnerable confession. "I couldn't help but wonder what he would look like with my hair, my nose, my cheekbones. I hate children, as a professor, I HATE children." He emphasised the words, motioning to parchment with spider scrawl all over it. "But that doesn't apply to my child. I already love the fetus," he finished.

 

* * *

It was then that it dawns on him - the depth of his love for Lily and everything that he had wanted from her he now got from Hermione. It was now plain that she felt like she was second prize. He let out a sigh - hormones! He couldn't wait to have his level-headed intellectual wife back. That was what had intrigued him about her, and her feisty attitude of course.

"You are not a replacement," his voice uncharacteristically soft. "You're Hermione Granger, 'the brightest witch of her age,' see I even quoted Black for you," he finished trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny." She shook her head, tears threatening to fall again. "Nice passive-aggressive use of the maiden name though, I commend you; you seek new lows."

"Stop acting like a child - it doesn't become you. You know that isn't what I meant at all, it's a compliment. I fell in love with Hermione Granger, an intelligent, no-nonsense witch! And for some reason, I find your desire to save the house-elves absolutely adorable." He paused, seemingly struggling now, "And I know it's not a joke, I promise, you have had more of me than Lily ever did, you have had more of me than anyone ever has." His voice was now sincere. "And the number of emotions you have demonstrated today, I am saying it's the hormones, and I will accept a full and detailed apology later."

"That's not the point Severus," she sniffed.

"What isn't? The hormone comment or that you've had more of me than Lily, cause I think both are very valid points." He retorted irritably.

"Sev, would you rather have her than me? Because if you would, that's not good enough for me. I want you to love me the way you loved her. Ready to watch the world burn to keep me breathing, love. Face down evil wizards for me, kind of love. Live a double life to protect me, kind of love. I demand it!" she seemed more like the Hermione that he had fallen in love with now. Sure of herself, demanding what was right, unwilling to back down.

"I am going to be honest with you-" he started.

"I hoped that you are always honest!" she interrupted, immediately flitting back to her more feisty self. And she said hormones weren't playing a part?

"Do the world a favour and shut up for five minutes! I am really trying to remain patient," he rubbed his temples exasperatedly. "At the beginning, given the chance, I would have swapped you out in a heartbeat." He looked her straight in the eye as he spoke, "I'm not saying that to be cruel, I'm being honest. Now? I could never replace you, not with anyone, you're family. You're my wife."

"You said she was your 'Always', how can I compete with that?" she asked almost at the point of tears as the words tumbled out.

"You don't have to compete - I will always love Lily, she's a part of who I am; she saved me in so many ways, she was once the only light in my life. But you have a word too. Everything. You're my everything, and nothing can compete with that."

"Everything?" she smiled.

"Yes, you are my _everything_." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her overly-large middle. "I'm warning you - I am at my limit of soppy romantic crap."

"It's ok, I know all of your imperfections, but you still warm my heart," she smiled leaning down kissing him gently as she crawled over to his lap. "You're ready to be a family? With me?"

"We already are." He promised. "Is everything okay now?"

"Yes." She smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"Now, I can admit you had a point and needed to hear the romantic gushy crap - can you admit that hormones made this the most painful experience of my existence?"

"I can admit that my out of control hormones may have made the situation slightly worse." She smiled pulling Severus into a deep kiss.

"What are we doing?" he asked as he pulled away for air.

"Make-up sex," she added.

"Every cloud has a silver lining," he smirked as he pulled her closer. "As I said, we are already family, we're just adding a fetus," he said as manoeuvred her gently on the bed.

"Stop calling him fetus!" she laughed.

"Stop saying the fetus is a 'him', you have zero evidence for your assumption," he complained.

"It's a mother's intuition!"

"Oh sweet Merlin, I have inadvertently married Sybill Trelawney!" Severus sneered.

"Do you want the make-up sex?" she asked.

"It's make-up sex; you can't take that off the table. Every cloud has a silver lining wouldn't work then!" he demanded.

"Bring up hormones or compare me to Sybill Trelawney again, and it's off the table." She threatened.

"I will be on my best behaviour," Severus smirked as captured her lips with his, his hand slipping behind her neck. Hermione's amusement was soon silenced as the kiss deepened and he pulled her into his arms. Music came on in the background, delicate piano and a man singing about the brightest firefly in the jar - and just at that moment, she felt a little kick.

 


End file.
